10 Oneshots, 10 Verses
by Aquamarine Shadows
Summary: Basically a collection of oneshots from my own challenge. Mostly Bleach, but other fandoms may appear in a chapter or two. Pairings include HitsuxOC, RenxOC, ShiYori, IchiRuki, one-sided KiraxOC, and more.
1. Track 1: Thunder

DISCLAIMER: I will only say this once. I do not own Bleach, nor do I own any other fandoms featured in this collection of drabbles and oneshots.

Track 1: Thunder-Hitsugaya Toshiro

**"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder"**

-Thunder by Boys Like Girls

0o0o0

It was a rainy day in Seireitei. Back in the tenth division barracks, Hitsugaya-taichou reminisced as he filled out his large stack of paperwork. Thunder roared in the distance, and lightning flashed across the sky. It was not the time for him to be so distracted, but with such a stormy day, he couldn't help but think of _her_. The girl he couldn't stop thinking about, the one he left behind in the world of the living: Kurosaki Sayuri.

'Get a grip, Toshiro. You need to get this paperwork done today!' he told himself.

-

[The previous summer]

_"We're going back to Soul Society tomorrow," Toshiro said, his back to the orange haired girl. Sayuri frowned. It had never occurred to her that he would have to go back to Soul Society. It only made sense that they would have to depart sooner or later. After all, he was a captain. Toshiro had a job to do. Her chocolate brown eyes dulled a little, and she sighed._

_"I want you to promise me something," she said. Toshiro turned to face her and gave her his full attention. "Promise me... Promise me that you'll come visit." Sayuri's cheeks turned a light shade of pink._

_Toshiro's turquoise eyes softened at her request, and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "That's a given. I would never think about abandoning you. Sayuri, you have no idea what you mean to me." He gave her a small smile, and it was at that moment she thought she would melt where she stood._

-

Yes, she was his world; she was the sun that brightened his day, the soundtrack of his summer, his thunder. The very thought of her smile gave him the power to do anything. He would do anything to prevent her tears, yet his leaving was the one thing that made her cry.

"I promise I'll come back for you, Sayuri... Please, please don't cry."

She was, after all, his thunder.

0o0o0

Basically this mini-series is a collection of drabbles/one-shots from various fandoms. It's my own challenge, so if you'd like to read the rules or try it for yourself, I'm posting the link to the challenge on my profile. Make sure you PM me to give me the link to the fic.

Happy reading!

~Kai


	2. Track 2: Goin' Down

Track 2: Goin' Down -Hirako Shinji & Sarugaki Hiyori

**"You're going down**

**You're going down, down**

**You walk all over me**

**You never thought I'd be**

**The one who's laughing now**

**Now that you're going down"**

- Goin' Down by Three Days Grace

0o0o0

The sound of blades clashing together rang throughout the distance. Shinji watched from below as some of his vizard companions fought in the sky. One battle in particular caught his interest: Hiyori versus Ichimaru Gin.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Hiyori roared as she attacked Gin. The silver-haired traitor easily caught her blade and flashed her his usual fox-like grin. He proceeded to push her away like she was nothing.

"Stop, Hiyori! You're going to get yourself killed!" Shinji warned her.

"Shaddup, Shinji!" she snapped back. "He killed Kensei while you just watched! I'll kill him!"

Gin laughed at Hiyori's little declaration and pointed his dagger-like zanpakuto at her.

"Hiyori, no!!!" Shinji saw what was coming next.

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinsou!" Gin's zanpakuto extended beyond the length of a normal katana and stabbed Sarugaki Hiyori in the heart. Hiyori stood with a look of terror on her face, and before she knew it, she was falling. She fell fast and far. She thought she would never reach the ground until she landed in a pair of strong arms. She looked up at her blonde companion.

"Shin...ji," she choked out. Shinji looked at her with fear in his eyes--fear of losing Hiyori and fear of not being able to do anything.

"Don't talk," he hushed her. "That was dumb, Hiyori. Really dumb. I told you this would happen." An annoyed look overcame the blonde girl's face.

"Stop sayin' stuff like that. I'm not gonna die," she grumbled. She slowly brought her hand up to his cheek and he took it in his own.

"Don't leave me, Hiyori..." Shinji moved a lock of Hiyori's blood-soaked bangs out of her eyes.

"Never." With what little strength she had, Hiyori took hold of Shinji's collar and brought his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes, and his lips were on hers. She held still for a second before returning the kiss. After that, Hiyori started to drift out of consciousness. "Shinji, I- I...Lo-" Before she could complete her sentence, she fell unconscious. Shinji, taking this as a sign of possible death, became horrified. He looked up at Gin, who stood above them with the Cheshire grin still plastered on his face.

The blonde vizard yelled in agony before setting Hiyori down and charging after Ichimaru Gin. He put his hand over his face in mid-air, and his Hollow mask began to form. "You're goin' down," he said through his mask, voice slightly distorted.

"Why's that, Shin-chan?" Gin said.

"Nobody touches _my _Hiyori! Especially not _you_."

Yes, his girl. Nobody was allowed to hurt her other than him. If he had his way, she wouldn't even be fighting. Ichimaru would soon regret hurting _his_ Hiyori.

0o0o0

My first ShiYori! Hehe, there was no pun intended for the 'Shin-chan' line. That just happened by accident... I was originally going to kill off Hiyori, but I decided against it. I like her too much. =) Happy reading!

~Kai


	3. Track 3: Say Goodbye

Track 2: Say Goodbye -Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia

**"Don't say goodbye **

**'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight **

**'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I **

**And although we knew **

**This time would come for me and you **

**Don't say anything tonight **

**If you're gonna say goodbye"**

-Say Goodbye by Skillet

0o0o0

Rukia never wanted him to go. She feared what might and might not happen. Ichigo was so reckless that she never knew what the outcome would be when he fought, but he was the only one who could save Orihime. When he said goodbye, it made her worry. It was not what she wanted to hear. It meant having to depart from one another. She could only hope their departure was not permanent.

_"Goodbye, Rukia," he said. She looked at him with a sad face. "Don't be like that. I promise I'll be back. I'm going to win this." Rukia watched him until he disappeared from her sight._

The small Arrancar named Nel tugged on her sleeve. "Hey, nee-chan. Don't be sad. When Itsygo says he'll win, he means it. So don't be sad," she said.

"He'd better come back," Rukia said mainly to herself.

-

Above the dome of Los Noches, Ichigo fought Ulquiorra with difficulty. Even with his mask, there was a massive difference between him and Ulquiorra's resurreccion. Orihime and Uryu watched from below. He couldn't let this fight go on for much longer. She was waiting for him. He promised he would come back, and he didn't want to break that promise.

While Ichigo was distracted by his thoughts of Rukia, Ulquiorra stabbed him. A look of terror appeared on his face, and he fell to the ground. Orihime and Uryuu were surprised by his sudden downfall. Ulquiorra sheathed his zanpakuto, and his resurreccion form disappeared.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called. "Don't leave us!"

"He's not dead just yet," Uryuu said. "I can still feel a faint trace of his reiatsu."

'She's waiting... She's waiting for me to end this. I've got to win!' Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and as if he had regained his will to fight, he got up from the ground. He used Zangetsu to steady himself and pointed it at Ulquiorra's back. His Hollow mask reappeared on his face, and he swung down his blade. The Cuatro Espada didn't realize that he had risen from the ground.

"Getsuga tenshou!" Instead releasing the beam of reiatsu that normally emmitted from Zangetsu, he held the getsuga tenshou back, which made his strike stronger. Ulquiorra barely dodged the attack. He looked at his opponent with wide eyes. By the time he unsheathed his zanpakuto again, Ichigo's blade was inches from his face.

"I won't let you make her sad! You die here," Ichigo said angrily. He used shunpo to reappear behind Ulquiorra and left a large gash in his back before the Espada noticed he was there. He repeatedly attacked him, but a few of his attacks were blocked. He needed to find Ulquiorra's blind spot. It was his only way to defeat him. Attacking from his left, he landed the finishing blow.

Ichigo weakly returned to the ground, staggering through the halls of Los Noches to the exit. When he returned to the blue sky and sand dunes, he saw Rukia. She stood a good hundred feet from where he stood.

When Rukia saw that he had come out of the building heavily injured, she gained some hope and immediately shunpoed to him. "Ichigo!" He smiled at her just before darkness began to overtake him.

"Rukia..." he said before dropping his zanpakuto and falling forward. The short girl caught him and laid him down gently on the ground.

"Don't you ever say goodbye to me again."

0o0o0

I know... Ichigo is stronger than he actually is. I wanted to end his "losing streak". It seems most of my recent oneshots have something in common: they circle around canon events but differ from the actual event. My IshiHime oneshot is probably the only one that doesn't. Reviews appreciated! =)

Happy reading,

~Kai


	4. Track 4: Stronger

Track 2: Stronger Abarai Renji

**"Stronger than yesterday**

**Now it's nothing but my way**

**My loneliness ain't killing me no more**

**I'm stronger"**

-Stronger by Britney Spears

0o0o0

Hikaru fumed as she stomped down the halls of the sixth division headquarters. She had just spoken to her lieutenant, Abarai Renji. It was tempting to punch the next person she saw, but she controlled herself. Every time she saw or thought of that pineapple headed lieutenant of hers, she grew angry.

"What's the matter, third seat Kazama?" a lower seated officer said.

"Don't mess with me," she snapped. The younger Shinigami frowned slightly and dismissed her as if she had no effect on him.

It was not unusual to see Kazama Hikaru in such a state. Ever since she ended her relationship with Renji, she developed a temper in which she would snap randomly at people, no matter who they were.

'That dirty, rotten, lying cheater,' she thought. 'He makes me so mad!'

Hikaru knew she was better off without Renji, and the fact that they had separated was currently the only thing that gave her even an ounce of joy. Independence felt good.

For the past six months, Hikaru and Renji had gone through a difficult time together. He treated her like she was a useless doll, and he acted like she was too weak to do anything herself. She eventually came to believe that she was helpless. She needed Renji because she was weak, and to her, he was her only strength.

The day that she declared independence from him was one of the worst days of her life. Hikaru found out that he had been cheating on her with some new Shinigami from the seventh division. Hikaru grew furious when she realized that he had been doing such a thing all along. He used her, and she resented that.

Now Renji had no control of her. She was stronger than yesterday and would be weak no longer.

0o0o0

A/N: Kazama Hikaru does not belong to me. She is an original character created by my friend, xXfadingstarXx, for her Vampire Knight story, "The Etude of Night."

~Kai


	5. Track 5: All I Want for Christmas is You

Track 6: All I Want for Christmas is You -Kurosaki Ichigo

**"Oh, I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you."**

-All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey

0o0o0

It was Christmas Eve in Japan--the perfect night for spending with one's significant other. Mimikara always dreamed of a romantic dinner with her boyfriend at a fancy restaurant. She often thought of said dinner with a specific person in mind, Kurosaki Ichigo. She didn't care if she just laid around the house all night. All she wanted for Christmas was _him._ As far as she could tell, Ichigo only knew her as a classmate. She was only an invisible person to him.

Unbeknownst to Mimikara, the strawberry head was more aware of her presence than most of her classmates. She was always being praised by the homeroom teacher for her grades, and to him, it was kind of admirable. Something about how she always looked after coming out of gym caught his eye. One would think a hot, sweaty girl would be a bit of a turnoff, but the way she pulled her brown hair back and the way her cheeks turned red were kind of cute.

Tired of lying around the house, Mimikara decided to take a walk and look at the decorations in the windows in stores. As she passed by the shop windows, she felt something cold land on her cheek. She held her hand out and looked at the sky to see snow falling. Mimikara loved the snow; she twirled about in delight like a child who has seen his first snowfall. Due to her unawareness, she ran into an innocent bystander and was knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she said frantically. She looked up at the person and saw a familiar orange-haired boy holding out his hand with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry about me. Are you alright?" Ichigo said. Mimikara blushed lightly and took his hand so he could help her up.

"T-thanks," she said. "I'm fine; thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry, Ryouga-san. I'll make it up to you with some hot chocolate."

Mimikara was shocked. This encounter must have been the first time she had even talked to him, not to mention the fact that he knew her name. She looked at him slightly confused. "You know my name? How?"

"Ryouga-san, you'd be surprised at what I know," Ichigo said. "Now how about that hot chocolate?" Mimikara smiled at the boy.

"I'd like that."

0o0o0

I know, I know. I'm kind of breaking my own rules here. (Using a character as the main subject more than once.) 'Twas a request from animegal2 (from Quizilla). I was listening to Christmas music, so I thought I might as well make it one of my music drabbles with a Christmas theme. =) Merry Christmas, everyone! (Or "Happy Holidays" if you want to get politically correct.)

Happy reading,

~Kai


	6. Track 6: Monster

Track 7: Monster -Zero Kiryuu & Yuuki Cross

**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster."**

-Monster by Skillet

0o0o0

Zero did it again. He hurt her, and this time he had gone too far. The limp body of Yuuki Cross lay in his arms, blood splattered all over her uniform. Zero's eyes grew wide in terror, and he looked at his blood soaked hands. He warned her about giving him her blood, but she wouldn't listen. He shook her gently in hopes that she would wake up.

"Yuuki! Yuuki, wake up! Please wake up!" Zero's voice started to crack. Yuuki didn't move in the slightest bit. He had done it now. His thirst for blood overpowered his self-control, and he murdered the only girl he would ever love. In his eyes, Zero had become a monster far worse than a level E.

Suddenly, he felt a light grip on his uniform. Yuuki looked up at him weakly and spoke softly, "Quiet. Everything's going to be all right." Zero hugged the girl tightly, and his eyes started to water a little.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki! Please stay with me," he said. Yuuki stroked his silver hair and shushed him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Zero. I won't let you suffer by yourself."

0o0o0

I think these are getting shorter and shorter... Hopefully the next one will be longer. ^-^;

Happy reading,

~Kai


	7. Track 7: The Way You Make Me Shake

Track 8: The Way You Make Me Shake -Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez

**"You got me wondering if you ever lie awake**

**You got me nervous about these chances I don't take**

**Just take my heart because it's yours to hold and yours to break**

**The way you make me shake"**

-The Way You Make Me Shake by Patent Pending

0o0o0

Alice lie awake in bed, staring at the blank walls of her bedroom. Ever since that night, she often thought of the blue-haired Espada down the hall from her.

-

_That night was like any other night. Alice wandered the halls of Los Noches because she couldn't sleep again. After walking for some time, she stumbled upon a dead end and a balcony just outside. She opened the double doors to see the moon lighting up the sky and shining on everything below it. Alice jumped when she heard the doors creak open again._

_Grimmjow walked over to the edge of the balcony and rested his arms on it. As always, he had that lazy indifferent look on his face. Alice's body grew tense--not because she disliked him but because he made her nervous. Grimmjow was the sixth Espada, and he was ranked far higher than Alice, a Numeros. His voice gave her the chills, albeit in a good way._

_"Um... hi," she said quietly. What else could she say? The weather was nice?_

_"Hey," Grimmjow mumbled. "You found my spot."_

_"Your spot?" Alice said._

_"Yeah, I come here when I can't sleep."_

_The two of them stood in silence, thinking about whatever was on their minds. Well, one could say that the depth of Grimmjow's thoughts hardly compared to that of Alice's. They were silent like that for a good two or three hours before she bade him good night and went back to bed._

-

Yes, it was that night that started it all. Every night since, Alice went back to the balcony and Grimmjow would join her. He talked more than he did that first night, but it was nothing boring. He told her about the feeling of euphoria he got when he fought, and he told her of his dislike for some of the other Espada. Despite his rough personality, Alice didn't mind listening to Grimmjow. In fact, she felt most comfortable when she was with him.

She decided it was about time for her nightly visit with the Espada, so she left her room for the balcony overlooking the dome. This time, he was already there, leaning on the rails. She was usually the first to get there, but this time was different.

"You're here awfully early, don't you think?" Alice said.

"No, you're just here late." Had he been waiting for her? No, it couldn't be. He just went there because he couldn't sleep. Grimmjow didn't say much this time. He must've been thinking about something because his face looked slightly troubled. Was he thinking about her? The question remained unanswered, but Alice was just content to be in his presence. He was the only one she would give her heart to.

0o0o0

Hehe... this is the first time I've ever written about a couple of insomniacs. XD This one was for somthinXandXnothin (Quizilla). Poor thing, I couldn't write the ones she asked for until I suggested Grimmjow. (They were all taken) I hope you enjoyed!

Happy reading,

~Kai


	8. Track 8: Invasion

Track 8: Invasion -Hisagi Shuuhei

**"For every man there is a cause which he would gladly die for**

**Defend the right to have a place to which he can belong to**

**And every man will fight with his bare hands in desperation**

**And shed his blood, to spread the flood, to barricade invasion."**

-Invasion by Shiro Sagisu from the Bleach Movie 2 OST

0o0o0

"_Justice without a great cause begets nothing more than slaughter. Fight for something worthwhile, Hisagi. Fight for the ones you love. That is justice._" Those were the words that Tousen had spoken to him many nights ago, before his betrayal of Soul Society. Shuuhei remembered the words even after his former captain's death, especially now, when he should be protecting the one he loves most.

It was just after 10 PM when a group of seated officers in the eleventh division had stumbled out of the bar, their faces flushed and eyes dilated. Minako was returning from delivering paperwork Shuuhei asked her to deliver to Hitsugaya-taichou. She had stopped to talk to Matsumoto for a bit, but when she was halfway back to the ninth division, she met with the drunken Shinigami.

"Hey, boys, take a look at this 'un! Ain't she pretty?" a tall brown-haired man slurred. "Let's take ya home with us." Minako dropped the envelope in her hands that Hitsugaya-taichou had given her as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her closer to him. She scrunched up her nose at strong smell of sake hovering around the group of men. She tried to jerk her arm away from the man.

"Get off of me!" she yelled. A couple more of the men chuckled as she fought against the harassment.

"She's a screamer, eh? Let's have some fun with 'er then," another one hiccupped. Three more of the Shinigami grabbed at her and pulled her into a dark alleyway. Two of them held her down while the tall one started to untie her obi. Minako's screams had died down, but she still kicked and squirmed to free herself from the goons. The men ignored her.

Then she thought of his face, his warm smile that he always greeted her with, his midnight black hair. If she ever needed him most, that time would have been just then. Finally she found her voice again. "SHUUHEI!!!" she screamed.

The acting captain was just a few buildings away from where Minako was being held in the alley. As soon as she called his name, he shot off in the direction of her screams.

"Minako?! Minako, where are you?!" he said as he ran toward her. When he saw the four eleventh division thugs holding her down, he snapped. He grabbed the shoulder of the one undressing her and yanked him so that he faced him. He swung at the man and knocked him out in a few punches. The two holding her down let her go and started to back away from him. They tried to run, but he caught them both and knocked them out as he had the other. The remaining Shinigami managed to escape back to his division.

"Shuuhei... Shuuhei, you're here!" Minako said weakly as she fixed her shihakusho and clung to him. He scooped up the frail girl in his arms and carried her back to his office where he sat with her on the couch. Shuuhei wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks as he held her close.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," he shushed her sobs. Minako wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She took in his scent and started to relax. What could have been the worst night of her entire life just turned into one of the best she'd ever had.

0o0o0

I've been wanting to do a HisagixOC fic for awhile... And yeah, the quote at the beginning from Tousen was twisted. He only says something like the first part of the quote in the manga. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ^-^

Happy reading,

~Kai


	9. Track 9: Invisible Man

Track 9: Invisible Man -Kira Izuru

**"I wish you'd look at me that way **

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine **

**Telling me more than any words could say **

**But you don't even know I'm alive **

**Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man"**

-Invisible Man by 98 Degrees

0o0o0

Tori sat quietly on the couch in Izuru's living room, tracing a picture frame with her thumb over and over again. In the picture, a couple stood under a blooming cherry blossom tree holding each other. The two had been caught in the middle of a heated kiss, one of which was the dark haired girl sitting on the couch. The other was the former captain of the third division and her lover, Ichimaru Gin.

'Why did you do it, Gin? Did you ever love me, or was it all an act?' She asked herself these same questions time and time again. "Why does everyone I love abandon me? They all leave," she said to herself.

Izuru walked into the room just to hear her mutter the question nagging at her mind most. When the words finally got through to him, he froze in place. His heart felt like it had just shattered. Wasn't he important to her? He stayed by her side from day one since Ichimaru's betrayal. Did he mean anything to her? Izuru told himself that he wasn't important, that he would never be the apple of Tori's eye, that he was nothing more than the invisible man.

0o0o0


	10. Track 10: Airplanes

Track 10: Airplanes -Sana Kurata & Akito Hayama

**"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**'Cause I could really use a wish right now"**

-Airplanes by B.o.B. feat Hayley Williams of Paramore

0o0o0

Sana stared out the window at the dark clouds and watched as a few sprinkles hit the glass. The lack of emotion in her eyes mirrored the emptiness in her heart. She felt nothing--not an ounce of happiness or even sadness. She only felt empty. Even when she heard the crack of lightning in the distance, she never flinched. She opened the window and stuck her hand out to feel the now pouring rain.

"You too, huh? Well, I guess that makes two of us having a bad day," she spoke to the clouds. Sana rested her arms on the windowsill and laid her head in the palm of her hand.

Regret plagued her day in and day out. She wished she could go back in time to a few days ago, her high school graduation. She wanted to change how it all ended, but it was too late for that. By now Akito would be well on his way to America.

Akito stood with Sana on the high school roof for the last time. Neither spoke for the longest time. They just pondered their own thoughts and watched the clouds pass by. Akito finally gathered up the courage to say something.

"After graduation... I'm going to America," he said while looking away from her. "I got accepted into a martial arts training academy, one of the best in the world."

Sana's face faltered, but she forced a small smile. "When do you leave?" she said quietly.

"The day after graduation."

"Oh, all right," she said, slightly taken aback. That was only a couple days away. Sana cursed herself mentally. 'Tell him already,' she thought. 'You'll only regret it if you don't.'

"Akito, I..."

"You what?"

She changed her mind, "I hope you have fun. You'll like it there."

Akito flashed her one of his rare smiles, the kind that only he let her see. "Thanks. I have to go. I'll see you at graduation practice tomorrow." He patted her head and left her to herself.

'Way to go, Sana. You just lost your chance to tell him,' she thought.

Akito rested his head against the plane window. 'I'm an idiot. I should have told her,' he thought. He watched the clouds below them with the same empty gaze as Sana. Back on the roof, he meant to say something completely different from what he said, but he told her what he thought was more important. As he packed his bags, he realized it was the least important thing to tell her.

_'Just one wish... That's all I need.'_

0o0o0

Depressing, I know.... My writing tends to be affected when I'm in crummy moods. =\ I'd already finished the challenge like 3 months ago, but one of my entries was an original story. Bonus oneshots may follow after this one.

~Kai


	11. Bonus Track 11: Graduation

Bonus track 11: Graduation- Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge

_"As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever"_

**-Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C**

0o0o0

Suzaku cursed himself. He wondered if there was anything he could have done besides killing his true best friend, Lelouch. Although he wished Lelouch's life didn't have to end, he very well knew that it was all for the best. He would become the new Zero, the savior of countless lives. Lelouch had it all planned from the very beginning, from the very first time he introduced himself as Zero, leader of the Black Knights. In order to save the country, he had to become the "bad guy." His followers would love him, other people would hate him. He knew from the very beginning that by becoming the main focus of the world's hatred he would restore peace to a great extent. Suzaku wished he could have spent his time with Lelouch more wisely. No matter what, they would always be friends.

0o0o0

Listening to the CG soundtrack makes me Lulu fangirly... Plus the Zero Requiem sparked an interest in Suzaku and Lelouch's relationship for me.

Reviews appreciated,

~Kai


End file.
